Harry Potter and the loss of Ringin
by Allawriter
Summary: Harry Potter is rich, powerful, and loved; what happens when his child is taken away from him? RR Please!


l THE LETTER Harry Potter woke up at his house 3 years after he had finished his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was living with his wife, Cho Chang. A girl that he had had a crush on ever since he first saw her. On his second to last year at Hogwarts he asked her out. She said yes and they were together. One year after Hogwarts Harry had proposed to Cho at the same place that he asked her out. The side of the Lake at Hogwarts. They now lived at a small house right next to Hogwarts. He turned around slowly still tired and saw that his wife was already up. ' She must be making breakfast,' he thought. He slowly got out of bed, and stretched. He walked over to the closet and looked at it trying to find out what he should wear. He took out a normal black robe and a black cloche then he went to the bathroom to change. After taking a shower and trying to brush his hair down, which was a loosing battle everyone new, he got dresses. He made the bed and after the room was clean he walked out the door. He walked down the hall and walked to his godfathers room. At Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts Harry, had cleared Serus's name. He had moved in to live with Harry and Cho. He knocked on the door. There was not response, he knocked again. nothing. ' Well I guess that I will have to do this the fun way' He thought with a grin on his face. He walked into the room and walked over to Serus's bed. Then he said, " Serus! Look look! Snape is running around in pink underwear yelling I love all Gryffs!" Serus automatically sprang up in bed and said, " Where? Where? I have to see this!!" Then Harry cracked up and fell over with laughter. Serus realized what was going on and said, " Nice one Harry, nice one." Harry was now able to stop laughing and said. " Well it is funny! Come on get up! It's already 8:00!" Then he walked to the door and was about to close it, but saw Serus get back in his bed. He took out his wand and whispered, " wateraterpa" under his breath and closed the door. He stood out side the door and then heard a scream inside it, he opened it and saw Serus covered in water. " Harry!!" He yelled out. " Morning Serus." He said and then left for the kitchen. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Cho at the stove. " Morning." He said. " Oh good morning Harry. What was up with all the screaming up there?" She asked with a curios face. " Oh nothing much, just another normal wake up call for Serus." He said grinning. Cho smiles at this and under her breath she said, ' boys'. She took Harry's plate and put it on the table for him. " Thanks." Harry said and then Hedwig flew in. " Oh hullo Hedwig. Thanks." He said and gave her a piece of his bacon. " Any letter's for me?' Cho asked. Harry looked at all the mail and said, " Nope not today." He said. He took the Daily Prophet and started reading it, since there was no mail for him. Serus walked down the stairs with a broom in his hand. He walked by the counter and took a piece of toast. " I gata be heading off to work." He said. Serus made brooms for a living and he loved the job. He took the peace of toast in his mouth and mounted his broom and before you new it he was gone out the door. " I hate it when he does that!" Cho said. " Me to, he should learn that brooms are used outside." Harry said. Then he saw an article that he was interested right away, he started to read it. Everyone wants Harry Potter! Harry Potter did not need to work as we all know. For the riches that his father and mother left for him was enoth for three year and all of Hogwarts. But now it is said that Harry Potter is looking for a job. Everyone wants him! We will have to see who wins!  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
World Champions Chudley Cannons  
  
Fight Against The Dark Arts Association Digon Alley ( All shops) Hogsmade Where Harry Potter goes we will see soon. As we all know he works now but has never told anyone what he does except these people, Hermione Granger, ~ best friend ~ Ron Weasley ~ best friend ~ Serus Black ~ godfather~ Cho Chang ~ wife ~ and last but NOT least Albus Dombledore. We all see him coming around with his wand and broom with him at all times but we don't know what he does. Soon we will find out his other job! Harry laughed after he read this. " What's so funny Harry?" Cho asked. " Oh, Daily Prophet again talking about the famous Harry Potter." Harry said grinning. Cho took her plate and sat down at the table. Harry randomly handed her part of the Daily Prophet. She began to read it and then saw something interesting and read it. " Oh Harry read this!" She said as she gave it to him, they traded papers. Harry took the Prophet and read, Hermione and Ron Weasley take jobs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger has wanted all her life to work at Hogwarts. And now she gets the chance to. She will be taking over the Transfiguration classroom this year, as we all know Minerva McGanigal is taking a year off. Her husband Ronald Weasley other wise known as Ron will be there as well, helping in a new class for Quidditch 3rd years and up. Soon we will see is the famous Harry Potter decides to work at Hogwarts with his friends to! Harry put the paper down and said, " That's great! They must be really happy! Well I guess that I will see them today. I'm going to Hogwarts and some other places today to talk about work." Harry said while magically cleaning his plate and putting it away. " I won't be able to come as you know, I need to go to Hogsmade and do some shopping." Cho said. " Alright well then I'll see you when I come home." Harry said as he walked out the door to get his broom and wand. Cho got her wand and operated to Hogsmade. Harry walked into his room and go his wand. He then walked into the living room and got his broom. He walked out side and pushed off the ground. After about 12 minutes of flying he was at the entrance hall to Hogwarts. He walked threw the big doors to became to see a big castle standing in front of him. ' And I'm home again' he thought as he walked into the castle. He walked into the Great Hall and saw some students sitting at the tables working. Smiling and waving at them he walked up to the Staff table and then took out his wand and said, " trumnfera!" as soon as he said the words he disappeared. All of the students had been looking at him when he disappeared they were all shocked and started to talk about it right away. Harry found him self in front of the door to the Headmasters Office. The way he got there was a way to get around the castle easier he had made up the spell at his last year at Hogwarts and it was very handy. He forgot that he had to have a password and began to guess it because he hadn't asked for it. " Birty Bots Every Flavored Beans, um.. Twisty Pops. Candy Corn. Oh I don't know! Open up you stupid thing!" He yelled out. The door didn't open he kicked it and soon found out that it was a bad idea. He stood there holding his foot in pain. " Open up you stupid good for nothing door!!" He yelled out again. " NOW!" The door didn't move an inch. Ron was walking down to the Headmasters office to talk about the Gryffindor Common Room when he saw Harry jumping on one foot and holding his other one yelling at the door. He laughed and ran up to the door. " Having some trouble?" He said. " Open up you idiotic door! You peace of filth you- Oh Ron! Hi!" Harry said turning red. " Hey Harry pall. Looks like you need some help. Chocolate Harry Potters, job help." Ron said. " WHAT??" Harry asked laughing. " It's the password haven't you heard of the candy that they just made, Hogsmade made it wanted you to work there. Your lucky everyone wants you!" Ron said laughing. Harry had now stopped laughing and said, " so what are you doing here?" Ron looked at him, " Gryffindor problems, found a girl in the boys dorms. Nothing serous just a little kissing time." Ron said smiling. " Oh. Well that's all I want to know, I'm here to talk to Albus about my old job and maybe a new one." Harry said. " Oh come on you have to work here Harry!!" Ron said. " Let's go." Harry said ignoring him. They both stood by the door and Ron was about to knock but Harry stopped him. " Let's do this the fun way!" Harry said grinning. " As long as you don't give him a hart attack like you almost did last time you were having fun." Ron said smiling. Harry mounted his broom and the door opened, he flew full sped into the office not able to stop him self, this was not what he wished to happen. He turned around sharply and flew out the door again and banged into the door. Ron walked into the office to see the laughing Headmaster, they both heard a, 'owww' and then Ron began to talk. " I don't think that he will ever learn that this is a small room." Ron said laughing. " Yes, soon he will really get hurt." The Headmaster laughed alone, and then Harry came into the office with a grin on his face, " That wasn't what I really meant to do." He said. " Hello Albus! You can talk to Ron first and then I'll talk." Harry said smiling at Ron. " Alright, so Proffesor Weasley, I love that! Well anyways what is it that brings you here?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. " Well I found a girl in the boys dorms, having a little kissing session. What should I do?" He asked. " Well Ron I remember having you come to my office because of the same reason, with Hermione Granger." The Headmaster said, Ron turned bright red. " I know what to do now." He said and walked out of the office. " See you later maybe Ron!" Harry yelled out at him and when he was sure that Ron was out the door and had it close he began to talk. " I heard that there was a Defense Against The Dark Arts position open." Harry said. " Yes Harry I was actually wandering if you wanted to take over the job?" The Headmaster said hopefully. " When can I start?" Harry said smiling. " Today." Albus said with the twinkle in his eye. You know where the office is, all of the things you need are in the office, you know how to do it the fun way." Albus said to Harry. " Thanks!" Harry said as he ran out of the room. Reaching his office he looked to see what was there. He saw a bunch of books at a bookshelf about the Defense Against The Dark Arts. He walked over to the desk to see what was there, finding a list of student's name and classes that he had. After looking at all of the things he began to write a letter to Cho. Cho, I was asked to be the Defense Against The Dark Art's teacher at Hogwarts. I said yes, but I won't be sleeping here at Hogwarts, will come back home. I have a class soon, gata go, I'll see you in about an hour. Love, Harry Potter He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and walked to his class with all of the books. When he got to the class he could see all of the student's talking, seeing that this was a Gryffindor Slytherin class he smiled. He walked up to the top of the class and said, " Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts. I am your new teacher Professor Potter this year we will be focusing on duels and being able to fight when you need it." Harry said smiling. The whole class began to talk. " Now, now, settle down every one. This year will be a hard one and I'm teaching everyone the same thing, so you first years will have some work. Now you might hate me at the end of the year, but you will thank me when you are in a fight with the dark lord." Harry said smiling. He took out his wand and performed a spell that made  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
